Live on the Other Side
'''Live on the Other Side '''is the third live album by American band Bulla. The material was recorded during the See You on the Other Side World Tour, and the concert in Oympiahalle was also released in DVD. Tracklisting CD All lyrics written by John Langley, except where indicated. # "Once and Again" (music by Michael Sullivan) - 6:15 # "Amongst the Waves" (music by Bumblefoot and Sullivan) - 3:58 # "Her" (lyrics by Langley and Patrick Johnson) - 4:18 # "Signs" (lyrics by Langley and Johnson) - 5:22 # "Let It Die" (lyrics by Langley and Johnson, music by Langley, Doug, Mantia and Stahl) - 5:31 # "Continental Drift" - 5:50 # "Atlas Shrugged" - 5:23 # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" (Frederic Chichin, Catherine Ringer. adapted by Langley and Sullivan) - 6:58 # "Gun" (lyrics by Langley and Johnson) - 4:17 # "Volcano World" (lyrics by Samuel Rosenberg, Johnson, Langley and Sullivan) - 3:51 # "Lookaway" (lyrics by Sullivan, music by Bill Lawrence and Sullivan) - 4:59 # "Suit" (alternate lyrics, music by Glen Ballard and Langley) - 5:22 # "Blame It on the Rain" (lyrics by Langley and Sullivan) - 6:00 # "Go" (music by Arnold, Langley and Lawrence) - 5:28 # "Sunbow" (lyrics by Langley and Rosenberg) - 5:42 # "Double Team" - 7:36 DVD Concert recorded live at Olympahalle, Germany on October 10 and 11, 2011. # "Yello" (intro) - 2:58 # "Fifty Shades of Grey" - 5:32 # "Amongst the Waves" - 3:56 # "Once and Again" - 5:06 # "Signs" - 5:27 # "Her" - 4:18 # "Continental Drift" - 5:40 # "Volcano World" - 3:38 # "Blame It on the Rain" (contains a "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" and "4 U" snippets) - 6:01 # "Lynch" - 5:28 # "Atlas Shrugged" - 5:23 # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" - 8:13 # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" - 7:50 # "Look Away" - 4:57 # "Suit" - 5:44 # "Sunbow" - 6:37 # "Clown" - 4:40 # "Go" - 5:40 # "Gun" - 5:29 # "Double Team" - 10:28 * Hidden Track: "Lithium" Setlist The band performed 30 songs, but 20 of 30 songs was included on DVD, 16 songs included on CD. * "Yello" (intro) # "Fifty Shades of Grey" # "Amongst the Waves" # "Once and Again" # "Signs" # "Her" # "Recovery" # "Faithful" #* "Kronos Unveiled" Intro (written by Michael Giacchino) # "Continental Drift" # "Volcano World" # "Blame It on the Rain" (contains a "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" and "4 U" snippets) # "Lynch" # "Atlas Shrugged" # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" # "Ethiopia" # "Look Away" # "Intimacy" # "Video" # "Real World" # "Sunbow" # "The Ultimate Sacrifice" # "Clown" # "Let It Die" # "Go" # "Waiting" # "The Urban Song" # "Fifty Shades Freed" (contains a "Made in Taiwan" snippet) # "Gun" # "Double Team" # "Lithium" Personnel ;Bulla * Stanley Miller - lead vocals, guitar * Gucci - drums, steel drums, backing vocals * John Langley - bass, backing vocals, production * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, vibraphone, vocoder, marimba Orff, production * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar, effects, synthesizer, backing vocals ;Additional musicians * Kevin Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, doorbell, vocoder, backing vocals * Matt Price - custom percussion, atabaque, backing vocals * Luciano - custom percussion, * Robin Finck - lead guitar * Jason White - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Craig Hoover - rhythm guitar, backing vocals Category:Bulla albums Category:Live albums Category:2011 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Lava Records albums